


Metal C*ck Gobbler

by Tesgura



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, S&M, Sadism, Slight spoilers, because I said so, cancer prostate is huge, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesgura/pseuds/Tesgura
Summary: Deadpool/Collosus, set right after DP2, slight spoilers *Now edited- I wrote this on my iPad, so yeah*





	Metal C*ck Gobbler

Wade smirked at his girlfriend. “Don't fuck Elvis.” He told her.

She smirked right back at him. “Don't fuck Colossus.” She retorted.

“Huh?” He replied indignantly. Then he thought for a moment about grabbing the man's ass. He really did have buns of steal, hehe, he giggled right himself at the thought. "No promises sweetness. Have fun with the king!" With that he kissed her soundly before being ripped from the afterlife.

“Love you Wade!” She called after him. "Have fun!"

...

It took a while before the memory came back to him. He didn't know where it had come from are first, but he figured that after Cable had gone back in time to save him, in some alternate reality he must've died.

Holy shit, he'd really died! And Vanessa had actually sounded like she expected him to fuck Colossus, and she certainly hadn't used her serious voice to forbid him fucking the other man, nor had she mentioned anything about the other man fucking him. Hmm...

“Wade, what are you... Umph!” Colossus grunted as wade threw himself at the other man.

“I can't remember which reality I told you in before Cable fucked with the timeline again, but even if I've never been a good friend to you, you've always been my best friend man. And sorry about that, I'm trying to be better.” He added as an afterthought.

“Wade, I know you have been trying. And you are good friend.” Colossus replied, holding the other man up, since otherwise he would only hang from his neck like a spider monkey. It was odd at first, funny afterwards, but ultimately uncomfortable.

“No man, I haven't been a good friend. I've been a shit friend actually. I never listen, I just keep trying to get you to be more like my fucked up self, when you're way the fuck better than me.”

“Wade! Language! This us a school and there are children!”

“See! That's what I mean, way the... Way better than me.” Wade paused and Colossus felt his eyes widen. He actually couldn't recall Wade ever censoring his language before.

“Wade, would you mind?” Colossus lifted the other man minutely, indicating his desire.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sure big guy.” Wade jumped down but didn't go far.

“So, buns of steal, I've been meaning to thank you properly.” Deadpool said, peeling his mask of and checking behind himself to see that yes, Colossus's door was closed.

“Wade, what do you... Boushe moi!”

Wade had dropped to his knees and was already pawing at the bigger man's pelvis eagerly.

Not knowing what was going on, Colossus grabbed Wade and pulled him up and off of him, throwing him away from his body literally. Fortunately for Wade, the direction Colossus threw him just happened to be the direction of the bed which he bounced in and rearranged himself artfully.

“Hmm, I like the way you think big guy.” Wade grinned.

Colossus sighed, understanding what Wade was doing now.

“Wade, stop this nonsense.” He commanded.

“That wasn't nonsense I saw after you beat the.. tar out of Juggernaut.” Deadpool countered with a grin. He'd seen the other mutant's chubby after the fight, mainly because he himself always got one too after any decent fight.

Colossus sputtered in indignation at the implication.

“Nothing to be ashamed of big guy. Wade purred, sliding off the bed to press back up against him slowly. "Adrenaline pumping, exerting yourself, getting nice and sweaty, really gets the blood pumping.”

But Colossus knew that wasn't the real reason he'd gotten worked up after the fight. He'd enjoyed the force of it too much. That was why he really needed the X-Men, the rules kept him from doing something he'd regret later. As he was thinking this though, he felt Wade running his scared hands up his bare arms.

And that was the real reason Wade was a far better friend than he realized. Releasing the pent up aggression, oh it felt good to let loose knowing the other man would heal.

Something must've shown on his face though, because Deadpool pulled back and tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Or maybe there's another reason?” He murmured.

“Wade, stop this.” Colossus said, but it sounded weak even to his ears.

“What could've done that to you though? I don't think it was seeing the girls in their outfits, you didn't even take a good look at Angel when she fell out of her shirt. No, it must've been something else.”

“Wade.” This time he wasn't even sure what to tell the other man to do. He brought his hands up to grasp at Wade who was still pressed entirely up against him, sporting an impressive erection for someone his height at least. He didn't push him away though, so Wade kept up the commentary.

“Mmm, maybe it was finally fighting dirty for once?” Wade whispered, leading up on his tip toes so anyone nearby was less likely to hear. “Was it shoving that electrical cable so far up Juggernaut's backside he could taste it?”

Colossus thanked Mother Russia Wade was still whispering that last part. His fingers tightened at the proclamation and his breath caught in his throat.

“That's it, hmm? You wanted to hurt him, didn't you? I bet you could really hurt me if you wanted.” Wade thrust against him, angling himself towards Colossus's awakened metal man meat.

Colossus couldn't stop the growl that escaped him if he'd tried and the grip he had Deadpool in turned painful. If that's what Wade wanted, he would give it to him.

“Ah!” Wade gasped, but Colossus distantly noted that the man's cock never flagged and he didn't stop rocking against him, in fact he'd begun to rock faster, grasping at Colossus's shirt.

“Do you want me to hurt you Wade?” Colossus growled, his fingers biting into the other man's flesh before he let himself begin to really enjoy himself.

“Please!” Wade gasped with an arch.

Colossus grinned and dropped one hand to Wade's behind, pulling him tight against him and dug his fingers between the cheeks, heedless of the fabric in his way. His fingers were metal and the fabric would tear eventually.

“Please, split me open on that thick cock, fuck me hard, shit please!” Wade whined.

Colossus frowned. “Language, lower your voice Wade.” He pushed his finger in, hard, ripping the fabric in the process to get to the taight, gripping heat Wade delivered.

But Wade just grinned weakly up at him. “How about you give me something better to do with my mouth then?” He suggested.

Colossus couldn't think of anything better for Wade to do with his mouth so he let Wade fall down his body as he unleashed himself from the grey sweats, the only pants that would fit his frame.

Nearly 13 inches of metal sprang free and all Wade could think was to wonder what kind of metal it would taste like. So he lurched forward, slurping up and down the cock that tasted like steal, like the barrel of his gun, and as cheesy as it was, he couldn't wait to bite the bullet, so to speak.

Colossus gripped Wade's shoulder in one hand, the other grasping at his head without purchase as neither man had any hair.

Looking around, Colossus moved both hands to grab Wade behind his ears and turned to sit on the bed, dragging Wade with him and with a groan, forced the head forward.

“Ffff...” Air escaped as he bit his teeth, watching Wade's throat bulge with his thrusts.

Wade whimpered and palmed himself as he was skull fucked. Shit, this was better than he'd imagined! Even seeing the man's semi after the fight did nothing to prepare him for his size, though to be fair the man's mutation had made him ginormous, so things were proportional and fuck that was going to hurt going into him later, he couldn't wait!

“You want to be split open Wade?” Colossus inquired, still skull fucking him desperately.

“Mmmm, hmm!” Wade hummed eagerly, increasing the suction and lashing his tongue as much as he was able. The member in his mouth was hard and unyielding, like real metal, firmer than any dildo Vanessa had ever used.

He pulled off the other man with a slick pop. “Who's the metal cock gobbler now?” Wade chuckled. Colossus grinned, remembering the highway when Wade had called him that.

“Would rather have my cock somewhere else right now.” Colossus replied.

Wade gasped and pointed. “You said a swear!”

“Will do more than that if you do not get in bed now.” Colossus said with a tug to Wade's head.

“Aye aye captain!” Wade enthusiastically climbed up and got on all fours, wiggling his ass as he did.

“You have done this before?” Colossus asked, stepping out of his pants and removing his shirt.

“Not with anything quite as big as you big guy, but yeah.” Wade assured him.

“You do not wish to remove your suit?” Colossus tilted his head curiously.

Wade paused. “You want, I mean, that's ok?”

Ever since the incident where he'd become mutant, he hadn't been with anyone but Vanessa and the idea that anyone would want to be with him was a stretch, but to actually see him during?

“Wade, this will be far more enjoyable for both of us if you are undressed.” Colossus pointed out.

Wade nodded and moved quickly to hide his embarrassment, stripping out of the suit and climbed back into the bed. Unfortunately he moved so quickly he tripped over himself in the process.

Colossus chuckled at the sight, grabbing Wade by the arm before he toppled over the other side of his bed. “We have much time Wade, calm yourself.”

“Thanks big guy, appreciate the assist.” Wade said, righting himself.

“You said you have never been with anyone my size, how much preparation do you require?” Colossus asked.

Wade cocked his head. “And here I thought you were going to hurt me, come on metal head, what happened to splitting me open on that metal monstrosity?”

Colossus felt his breath catch at the taunt. “I will teach you hurt.” Colossus promised and thrust himself forward, dry, no preparation, into Wade's ass.

“Colossus!” Wade cried out, back arched into a bow.

“You want pain, Wade?” Colossus taunted, fingers digging into his hips sharply. “I will give you pain.” And he did, thrusting rapidly into the gasping form below him, heedless of the burns but for the grip they gave him to yank Wade back into his thrusts.

The angle didn't matter with Colossus's size, constantly jabbing Wade in his prostate, still enlarged from the cancer. There was a good reason he'd encouraged Vanessa to be the one to fuck him, but this? This was on a whole new level!

“Colo... Oh god! I'm gonna...” Wade babbled, his head lolling back and forth.

Understanding Wade's babble, Colossus reached around to grab him and while the other hand dug even tighter into Wade's hip, he quickly stripped Wade's dick, nowhere close to in time with his own thrusts unfortunately, but it was enough for Wade who came with a hoarse shout. Muscles clenching, Wade shuddered through his orgasm.

Colossus froze, the rippling muscles pulling him impossibly deeper and he felt himself twitch. Groaning, both hands back to Wade's hips, Colossus thrust forward as far as he could and pulled Wade as close as possible, digging into scars, his nails scoring marks that looked to be bleeding, but he couldn't care as he felt his orgasm rip through him. Pulse after pulse, he shot into the other man, filling him and inadvertently shooting directly against his prostate.

Wade whimpered in over-stimulation, but he was too tired to move, felt to good, too worn out. When Colossus released his grip, Wade slumped forward into the puddle of his own cum, uncaring.

“Holy fuck.” He mumbled into the pillow. “Yeah, actually, are you the mutant of amazing fucks?” He asked into the pillow with a grin.

“Wade, be silent.” Colossus feel down next to him and pulled him close. Wade didn't resist, but didn't really contribute to the movement. Was this real?

But it was. Colossus draped an arm over his midsection after fitting Wade against his own frame, not bothering to cover their sweaty bodies with any covers.

Wade wasn't sure exactly what the Hell this was anymore. It had started as a thank you, and somewhere along the way it had turned into something else. What it was, he wasn't sure, but if it meant this kind of sex, with this kind of thing afterwards, he was down.

The End


End file.
